My untouchable I
by AnnieKJ
Summary: Arthur Kirkland detesta ser tocado de cualquier forma. El año comenzó en la Academia BL Multicultural. A pesar de los deseos de nuestro inglés de pasar desapercibido, un hecho lo hará enredarse con Alfred, la estrella de la escuela. ¿Podrá Alfred salvarlo de su "fobia al contacto humano"? Descúbralo aquí. Fail summary again. ¡Es el segundo fic que subo! ¡Denle una miradita!
1. Chapter 1

My untouchable I: The spring breeze attracts the whispers.

Capitulo 1

—I-I think that's enough, miss —Dijo un rubio en un tono apenas audible, agitando sus manos levemente para indicar a la cocinera que la ración que servía en su plato ya era suficiente.

Suspiró pesadamente, esa mujer le había colocado cualquier cosa menos lo que él le había pedido, incluyendo las comidas a las que era alérgico. Pero hoy era el primer día, no podía quejarse mucho, podría llamar la atención y era lo último que quería hacer en ese colegio. Ya resignado, tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y se dirigió por el pasillo del comedor a buscar un sitio donde sentarse.

Tenía el presentimiento de tener miradas clavadas sobre sí ¿Era la ropa? No podía ser, se había asegurado de plancharla bien antes de salir de casa. ¿Su cabello? Honestamente, era demasiado difícil peinarlo, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo en dejarlo presentable ¿Las cejas? …Imposible, a pesar de las burlas había visto a varias personas con cejas pobladas en Londres, no era eso.

Se sentía bastante intimidado frente a la vista de todos, y en menor medida: inferior.

Estaba lejos, por así decirlo, del lugar de donde venía.

La Academia BL Multicultural, muy conocido y respetable establecimiento que seleccionaba a los alumnos potenciales mediante investigaciones e informes acerca de ellos. Muy pocos eran elegidos y la mayoría provenía de otros países o continentes, algunos muy lejanos. Unos eran bastante conocidos y populares y otros más desapercibidos.

Arthur Kirkland, por ejemplo, provenía de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo a este inglés no pareció disgustarle para nada la idea de irse de su país, no soportaba su casa, tenía que apartar todo borroso pensamiento que se cruzase por su cabeza y le recordara cosas, cosas que le producían escalofríos…

—Oh, that's it. —Susurró para sí una vez que divisó una mesa completamente vacía. Se dirigió a paso apurado hacia ella pues no quería que nadie ocupara su puesto antes.

Una vez sentado buscó los cubiertos y comenzó a separar las comidas que seguramente le harían alergia, antes de finalmente iniciar su primer almuerzo allí.

—Hallo ¿Tú eres Arthur Kirkland, verdad?~ —Un chico bastante extraño se acercó a la solitaria mesa saludando al inglés en tono cantarín. No era parecido a los demás. Su ropa estaba totalmente desordenada como su cabello, que era tan claro que hasta parecía completamente blanco, igual que su piel. El otro sólo asintió con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa, esperando que se largara.

—Oh, pareces ser muy callado ¿verdad? ¡Los callados son los peores! —Exclamó soltando una risa tan extraña como el mismo, hubiera jurado escuchar algo como un "kesekseske".

Aún así no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

— ¿Has oído hablar de mí por aquí?

No hubo reacción sino un leve niegue con la cabeza.

—Hey, vamos, no seas tímido; Ser tímido aquí es malo, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento… pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Espera.

No le dejaría escapar. Le tomó del hombro. El inglés tuvo una sensación de sosiego, como si reviviera un sueño y un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal; y en un instante la mano ajena fue apartada bruscamente.

— ¡Vamos! No es que te vaya a comer. Sólo quiero invitarte al juego de esta tarde. —Propuso sacando dos boletos de su bolsillo y mostrándoselos al inglés.

—No tengo razón para aceptarlo.

—Claro que sí. Te estoy invitando a una cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Invitas a un hombre a una cita?

— ¿Acaso está mal?

—L-lo siento, no estoy interesado. Disculpa —Concluyó decidido a salir de allí.

—Espera, no te vayas.

—¿Hm?

—Me iré yo —le dijo mientras se alejaba. —, pero no quiere decir que me haya rendido, lo intentaré otra vez luego. —le sonrió y para alivio del otro, se fue.

—Tsk, esa actitud suya en verdad me molesta. —Comentó chasqueando la lengua un muchacho de cabello claro y tonada extranjera, rusa, para ser precisos; que se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de allí.

—Es igual que el bastardo de Alfred, Iván. —Una voz femenina cuestionó —, siempre creyéndose los mejores y no son más que sacos de pura mierda.

—N-no hables así de Alfred, Natasha… No es tan malo como parece. —Interrumpió un joven de cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros.

—Cállate, hermana, te lo advierto. Ya me he cansado de tus comentarios hacia él. —La voz del ruso volvió a sonar. —Alfred es distinto, éste tal Arthur cree que con su frialdad puede atraer la atención, lo bajaré de las nubes.

El chico se levantó de su silla y fue seguido por todo su grupo, que eran por lo menos cinco personas más, dos chicas y tres varones.

Caminó majestuosamente hasta quedar frente a la mesa donde estaba el inglés. Lo observó con desdén, pero desvió la mirada, aclarándose la garganta para comenzar a hablar:

— Qué actitud frente a Gilbert, uno de los más populares de la escuela. ¿eh? Y que además es el capitán del equipo de basketball. Tu actitud no me agrada, no sabes en qué posición te encuentras, Kirkland.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. —el inglés se achicó más y siguió con su comida.

—Ah, ¿usas esa actitud conmigo también? —inspiró profundo.

—… Sorry, I have nothing to do with-

—Tú. ¡¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido? —exclamó el ruso, golpeando la mesa.

Unos ojos violetas de mujer se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡Nadie en su sano juicio llama estúpido a mi hermano! —chilló Natasha, tomando rápido el plato de comida y lanzándoselo al inglés.

En cuanto sus reflejos le hicieron reaccionar, éste se giró su cuerpo en la silla dando la espalda, y por inercia sujetando su mano derecha con la otra hacia dentro. Pero no sintió ningún tipo de impacto sino una cálida respiración en su cuello, que poco a poco se fue alejando conforme tornaba a ver quién se había interpuesto entre aquel acto.

— ¿A-Alfred? —se oyó la voz entrecortada del ruso.

Un joven rubio, bastante fornido se reincorporaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la chica.

—E-ella no quería hacerlo —Se interpuso el chico con acento lituano, llevando una mano adelante para detener su paso, a lo que la chica no mostró miedo alguno.

Alfred se posicionó delante de ambos y les observó con una media sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué ponerte en frente, sabes que no puedo pegarle a una mujer… —dio la vuelta para regresar donde estaba Arthur pero antes giró su cabeza levemente. — pero deberá ver qué hará con mi uniforme. —musitó con un tono frío.

En su espalda podía verse la gran mancha de comida que le habían dejado. Aún así continuó hacia el inglés.

— ¡¿E-estás bien, Alfred? —Iván se apresuró en tomar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y acercarse a pasarlo por la espalda del rubio.

—Aléjense, inútiles. —Empujó al contrario de forma bruta.

—Alfred… —la débil voz del ruso disminuyó.

—Are you ok? —preguntó tranquilo mientras miraba al inglés quien estaba de pie, algo en shock por lo sucedido.

—Y-yeah. —respondió éste.

Alfred quiso reconfortarlo dándole una palmada en el hombro pero esta fue apartada bruscamente.

—Sorry. —el rubio más alto sonrió ante la acción.

—What?

Alfred solo le guiñó un ojo y se retiró del lugar.

—You're in my way, move—Ordenó a los del grupo del ruso que le obedecieron y también se fueron dejando al inglés nuevamente solo. Al mismo tiempo las personas que se habían acercado a presenciar el "escándalo" se iban yendo.

El joven castaño observó al ruso perdido en su mundo sin decir ni una palabra.

—Iván. ¿Estás bien?

—Cállate, y camina, nos vamos. —decretó.

¿Quién era ese chico? Arthur no sabía nada de él. Sólo su nombre, Alfred F. Jones. Pero en ése entonces, esa persona era totalmente lejana a él.

…

La gran campana sonó al día siguiente. Hoy era oficialmente el primer día de clases. Arthur caminaba tranquilamente hacia el colegio, cuando escuchó que le llamaban:

— ¡Oi, Arthur-san!

—Oh… Buenos días Kiku—saludó a su amigo japonés.

—Sí que está en problemas.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—El año pasado yo fui tu compañero de cuarto, pero este año…

— ¿Sí?

—Vamos, celebridad de la clase, nacido en los Estados Unidos de América. Sus compañeros y hasta los profesores le prestan mucha atención.

— No sé de qué estás hablando, Kiku.

— ¿Sabe que tienes "fobia a los humanos"?

— No! Wait, w-what?

— ¡Hablo de tu nuevo compañero de cuarto!

— ¡¿Eh? ¿Ya nos los han asignado?

— ¿Aún no te fijast-?

Y el inglés corrió hacia la cartilla ubicada un poco más adelante de la puerta principal, dejando al japonés con la palabra en la boca.

Se acercó lentamente al papel, atento como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Alfred F. Jones - Arthur Kirkland."

Tragó en seco. Qué humillación. ¿Las cosas no podían ir peor?

Antes de caminar a su clase sintió una muy suave risita burlona por parte de Kiku que le seguía por detrás.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste. Es algo corto este primer capítulo pero me gustaría recibir reviews así me digan si les gusta o no... para que continúe... aunque creo que subiré el capitulo 2 pronto. De antemano muchas gracias y recuerden que los reviews, favs y seguidores hacen feliz a una escritora amateur y frustrada ;3;


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2 _**

Esa mañana pasó relativamente rápido. Sinceramente fue bastante aburrida, para Arthur, al menos. En la mayor parte del día se trató la vida de cada uno de los estudiantes predilectos, y pesados profesores alardeando sobre sus vidas y experiencias de valor; de cómo ganaron éste y tal premio con sus habilidades; De lo bien que le fue a ése y aquel alumno luego de que los recomendaran a empresas u organizaciones importantes; Y mucho "bla, bla, bla", sin duda alguna… ¿Pero cómo podía atender si su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas imaginando lo que sería compartir habitación con alguien que no fuera Kiku?… Kiku, ese maldito. ¿Con quién habría quedado él? Agh, demasiados pensamientos, demasiados.

Y esto ocurrió casi en todas las clases, excepto en una en que casi sintió salir el corazón del pecho al descubrir que Alfred se encontraba en ella. No, seguramente no lo vio porque, callado, estampó la cara contra sus libros, y sumando que estaba sentado al final de todos, ganó que en esa clase no le llamaran la atención. De vez en cuando le daba miradas al otro rubio. Sí que eran de mundos diferentes. Definitivamente, Alfred era el centro de atención: reía, hacía comentarios irónicos a los profesores, se disculpaba, participaba, charlaba, se reía otra vez… su risa era… ¡Ah!… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en él? Y más que nada… ¿Por qué se ponía así al pensarlo? Oh, claro… había pasado la vergüenza de su vida hace como unas veinticuatro horas en el almuerzo antes de la ceremonia de inauguración del año. Aquel sujeto lo había salvado… y no le había dicho ni "gracias". Genial.

Luego de una espera que pareció eterna se hicieron las doce del mediodía. Decidió que saldría a almorzar luego de retirar el resto de las maletas y el equipaje para colocarlos por lo menos un poco ordenados en la habitación… y otra vez se arrimaron pensamientos como: "Habitación, compartida, sin Kiku, idol de Estados Unidos" y más bla y bla.

Se relajaba pensando que de igual manera debían dormir en algún lado, pero cuantos mayores eran los años, los alumnos tenían más insinuaciones extrañas.

Luego de ir a buscar su equipaje, buscó la habitación indicada anteriormente en la cartilla. Llevaba arrastrando la maleta puesto que era bastante pesada y ya le había costado mucho subirla por las escaleras.

Sintió un alivio inmenso cuando entró en la habitación y ésta se encontraba vacía. Esperó un poco, la habitación no era muy grande, ni muy pequeña, era monótona en colores, que sólo parecían blanco con la intensa luz solar que atravesaba la ventana a las doce horas. Y tenía dos camas… bastante cerca una de la otra. Suspiró, empujó un poco más su maleta y descendió para sujetarla con ambas manos y así dejarla en su cama.

—Ok, one… two… three —Hizo fuerza para levantarla pero insólitamente el peso había disminuido drásticamente.

Soltó su agarre en un instante luego que vio que Alfred estaba allí, en frente suyo, ayudándole a levantar la maldita cosa.

—Wow, sorry man, I only wanted to help —se disculpó el americano, soltando una risita nerviosa, mostrándose extrañado por la reacción del contrario. Aún así sostenía el equipaje y no tardó en dejarlo en la cama, que era el propósito principal.

Arthur tartamudeó buscando las palabras, mientras retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás.

Alfred sonrió y caminó despacio a la puerta, para traer el suyo. Rápidamente lo dejó en su cama y se apoyó sobre el maletín.

—You are Arthur Kirkland, right? —Preguntó

Viendo que el otro sólo estaba parado adelante, limitándose a hacer una leve reverencia afirmativa, agregó:

—Mi nuevo compañero ¿eh?... —rió bajito— Mi nombre es A-

—Alfred Jones —Interrumpió el inglés.

—S-sí, que bueno que lo sepas.

—Oh, um… —sonrió forzado. —Bueno… eres bastante conocido por aquí. —se defendió.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón. —Se encogió de hombros y rió —¿De dónde eres, Arthur?

—Londres, Inglaterra.

— ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó. — ¡Los reconocería en cualquier parte!

—S-supongo que nuestro acento es característico.

Yeah! I like it, I like it!... Seguro ya lo sabes, yo vengo de...

Los Estados Unidos de América, ¿cierto?

Yup! —rió un poco más fuerte. — ¡Creo que podemos ser buenos amigos, Arthur! —inquirió, levantándose y acercándose al inglés para colocar una mano en su hombro.

Arthur no quería, pero desde que lo vio aproximarse sintió el impulso por empujarlo, y lo hizo, aunque su fuerza no era suficiente para alejarlo mucho o siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

Alfred sonreía, Arthur se extrañaba con esa sonrisa cada vez más.

—Lo siento, lo siento. En verdad lo siento. —se disculpó.

—Creo que lo que tú tienes, Arthur, es "human phobia" o bien dicho: Fobia al contacto humano.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, es un nombre que acabo de inventar ¿te parece? —cuestionó.

—Hum… —lo miró incrédulo, a lo que el otro carcajeó. —Disculpa, recordé que tenía algo importante que hacer. —Dijo rápido para salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

Alfred quedó allí, confundido, aunque de alguna manera satisfecho, sí, esa era la palabra.

El inglés comenzó a vagar distraído en su camino.

—¿Cómo puede ser que lo haya notado? —se preguntó a sí mismo pero al momento en que quiso pensar todo se volvió oscuro, sintiendo un fuerte golpe tras su cabeza y cuello, haciendo que cayera, perdiendo la conciencia una vez en el suelo.

* * *

Todo era oscuridad y aturdimiento, la luz solar ya había sido reemplazada por la artificial, la cual alumbraba a duras penas el vacío sitio en donde ahora se encontraba.

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, absorto, no tenía idea absoluta del lugar en el que estaba.

Se incorporó dificultosamente mientras se acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Sentado en el piso, miró hacia todos lados intentando descifrar qué había ocurrido. Estaba en un cuarto raro. No estaba muy descuidado, después de todo era parte de la gran Academia. Un piano, divisó un piano de cola muy cerca suyo. Era grande y hermoso, llamó completamente la atención del rubio. Sin embargo antes de acercarse algo o alguien le habló:

—Al fin despertaste. —Resonó una voz. —Are you hurt? —Acento conocido.

Alfred estaba semi-acostado a su lado, como si hubiera estado esperando a que reaccionara en algún momento, pero Arthur aún no estaba totalmente conciente, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, al mismo tiempo que recorría la habitación con la vista. El ceño fruncido

—Estuviste mucho tiempo así, parecías muerto. Estaba preocupado por ti. —comentó tranquilo. —Pero ya estás bien. Déjame ver eso. —observó que el otro tenía la mano en la nuca así que quiso ver si estaba herido.

—¡No! ¡Aléjate! —gritó casi desesperado cuando sintió el roce con la piel contraria, sintiendo nuevamente la asquerosa ensoñación seguida por el escalofrío y los tics de un recuerdo borroso.

Alfred, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba quedó totalmente recostado en el piso, pero para sorpresa del inglés, el norteamericano se llevó las manos a cabeza quedando en posición relajada, como si estuviera disfrutando de un día de sol y soltaba un suave suspiro.

—I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!

—No me empujes en principio, si vas a pedirme disculpas después.

—S-sorry…

—It's fine. Es mi culpa por tocarte cuando tienes "fobia a los humanos". —Pero también lamento esto.

— ¿Esto?

—Creo que estamos encerrados. —informó al mismo tiempo en que se masajeaba el pecho donde le había empujado.

— ¡¿Ehh? ¡No es posible! —reaccionó el inglés corriendo hacia la puerta, pero esta no abría. Corrió a la segunda para el otro lado, tampoco.

Estuvo largo rato dando vueltas por la habitación con cara de preocupación mientras su compañero le miraba divertido, apoyado sobre el piano.

—Creo que esto es obra de Iván y su grupo. —Comentó.

— ¿Iván? ¿Ese tipo molesto?

—Si, el mismo.

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Lo más probable es que Braginski esté celoso porque me gustas tú en lugar de él.

Arthur se quedó quieto, tal y como una estatua.

— ¡¿Qué?

Alfred se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos.

—Y como vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, querrá hacerte algo, así que debes tener cuidado.

—No entiendo qué tratas de decirme.

—Digo que Braginski está celoso de ti porque me gustas. —respondió impaciente, clavando la mirada azul en los ojos verdes.

—"¿Me gustas?" ¿Cómo que… te gusto?

—¿No crees en mis sentimientos por ti?

—No, es muy repentino y fuera de lugar —Arthur comenzaba a desesperarse, se apoyó levemente en el piano, colocando sus manos encima y uniéndolas con nerviosismo.

—Si lo digo lentamente entonces… ¿los creerás?

—N-no, no es eso… Iván es mejor que yo, es más popular y exitoso, deberías salir con él.

—No, escucha. Me gustas tú, Arthur Kirkland. Eres lindo, tú y nadie más. —Admitió mientras sus manos comenzaban a desplazarse por el piano hacia el otro lado, donde estaba la otra persona.

La mirada del inglés sólo demostraba miedo, que podía reflejarse fácilmente en las lentes de las gafas del otro.

Alfred se aproximó, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la cara del otro. Se dirigía a sus labios pero se detuvo.

—I'm sorry. —Desvió la mirada —, no quiero forzarte, si es que no abrirás tu corazón a mi… no te haré nada.

Arthur parpadeó seguidas veces, aliviado en sobremanera de que se hubiera detenido.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos son siempre verdaderos. Haré lo imposible por tenerte. —musitó levemente, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al inglés le subió el noventa por ciento de la sangre a las mejillas tornándolas a un color carmesí, jamás le había pasado algo así. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ahora? El corazón le latía a mil por hora y no podía evitarlo.

De repente se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse dejando un eco en la habitación, seguido de pasos que se arrimaban hacia ellos.

* * *

Ok~! ¡Aquí está el capítulo 2! :D ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y no se detengan! Cuéntenme si les gusta, qué les gustaría ver más... dudas, ¡todo!


End file.
